


Квартирант (The Subtenant)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B is haunted, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Halloween, Humor, Magical Realism, Post-Reichenbach, Season 3 & 4 don’t exist, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Если исключить все невозможное, то, что бы ни осталось, независимо от того, насколько оно невероятно, должно быть истиной. Следовательно, не может быть никаких сомнений — 221Б заселено привидением. Шерлок и Джон приступают к расследованию дела о новом квартиранте и узнают больше, чем рассчитывали.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Квартирант (The Subtenant)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Subtenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244747) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



> От Автора: Идея этого жутковатого фика на Хэллоуин пришла ко мне во время пробежки по лесу и так и не захотела уходить. Так что мне пришлось ее записать. Фик не связан ни с одной из моих серий. Предполагался как юмористический и довольно беззаботный фик без всяких плохих вещей, но, если вы беспокоитесь о теге «choose not to use archive warnings» (данный тег используется, если имеются предупреждения, но Автор не хотел бы их упоминать — прим. пер.) и о том, что это подразумевает, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной (я — khorazir на Tumblr и в Twitter).
> 
> От Переводчика: Позвольте дать вам совет. Не доверяйте своим самым первым мыслям и ощущениям от этой истории. Прочтите, дайте ей немного времени, позвольте уложиться у вас в голове. Уверена, она еще не раз заставит вас в недоумении покачать головой, вскинув брови, когда неожиданная мысль о повороте в сюжете или вдруг вспомнившихся мелких деталях, заставит вас вернутся к этой истории вновь. Она невероятно многослойна. Мнение и позиция, а также принятие ситуации меняется несколько раз во время ее прочтения. Ну, по крайне мере, так случилось со мной ☺
> 
> Приятного чтения! Буду рада, если поделитесь своими впечатлениями и ощущениями.
> 
> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в профиле)!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь к моей группе в ВК — https://vk.com/johnlock_only. Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.
> 
> Если Вам понравился фик, перейдите, пожалуйста, к Автору на страницу и оставьте кудос в оригинале:) И не забудьте пролистать до конца фика — там авторский рисунок!

— Что ты сделал с моим экспериментом, Джон? — взревел Шерлок, входя на кухню и видя катастрофу на кухонном столе.

— М-м-м, что? — спрашивает Джон, сидя в гостиной за столом и набирая что-то на своем ноутбуке.

Шерлок подходит к столу, халат развевается позади как плащ.

— Мой эксперимент. Что ты с ним сделал? Я еще не закончил. Он был очень важным.

— Я ничего с ним не делал. А что, что-то случилось? — полуобернулся на стуле Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока через плечо.

— Он полностью уничтожен.

— Мне жаль, — серьезно говорит Джон. — Но, клянусь богом, я его не трогал. Даже близко не подходил. Я уже несколько недель не приближался к твоим экспериментам, с тех пор как произошел инцидент с горящим порошком. Мне кажется, я все еще чувствую временами этот ужасный запах. Думал, что задохнусь.

Шерлок закусывает нижнюю губу, его гложет раскаяние. Этот конкретный эксперимент оказался большим просчетом и более чем «немного нехорошо».

— Я же извинился, — бормочет он.

— Да, извинился, — вздыхает Джон. — Искренне. Все хорошо. Нам удалось спасти кухню, и, похоже, нет никаких серьезных повреждений. Но, как я уже сказал, я ничего не делал с твоим нынешним экспериментом. Что случилось?

— Пробирки пусты, и все расставлено совсем не так, как я оставил вчера вечером. Мне придется начать все сначала. Миссис Хадсон случайно не приходила убираться? Обычно она в курсе, что надо держаться подальше от моих вещей, но иногда ее одолевает приступ уборки.

— Она все еще у своей сестры, Шерлок. Уехала почти две недели назад, помнишь? Ее сестра очень больна, по-видимому, неизлечимо, и она хотела побыть с ней, до ее кончины. Очень грустно, правда, но это очень мило со стороны миссис Хадсон присматривать за ней, несмотря на то, что они не всегда были в хороших отношениях, — Джон отодвигает стул, встает и потягивается. Его свитер и футболка под ним немного задрались. Шерлок сурово напоминает себе не пялиться. — Я бы не отказался от чая. Ты как?

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на свой испорченный эксперимент. Может, он просто неправильно все установил? Он действительно пробовал разные варианты, и было уже очень поздно прошлой ночью, когда он, наконец, остановился, чтобы немного поспать, потому что был утомлен до самых костей, хотя это было безнадежное дело. В последнее время сон стал неуловимым и беспокойным. Он имел обыкновение часами лежать без сна, слушая грохот труб и стук ветра в окна. Иногда ему кажется, что он слышит, как ворочается с боку на бок Джон, тоже не находя покоя. Иногда Шерлоку казалось, что он слышит голоса, стук тяжелых шагов по лестнице или скрип мебели, которую толкали по полу. Он забыл проверить, не переехал ли кто-нибудь новый в соседнюю квартиру после того, как съехала женатая пара миссис Тернер.

Джон тоже плохо спит, Шерлок видит это по бледности его лица, большим мешкам и темным теням под глазами. Интересно, вернулись ли кошмары Джона? В последнее время Шерлок тоже страдает от странных, тревожных снов. Это не совсем кошмары, — они у него редко бывают — нет, просто сны... более странные, чем обычно. Более яркие, и все же, когда он просыпается, он редко, если вообще может, их вспомнить.

Возможно, ему просто нужно новое хорошее дело. Лестрейд уже давно не звонил ни с чем хорошим. Единственные клиенты находились через его сайт и, что удивительно, через клинику, в которой работает Джон. Один из его пациентов попросил их расследовать исчезновение любимой и ценной картины. Это дело, к счастью, было на «шестерку», в то время как все остальное оценивалось ниже «пятерки» и едва ли стоили его времени. Отсюда и энергия, вложенная в этот эксперимент, попытка найти потенциальные противоядия от яда [кубомедузы](https://ibb.co/fdBsbd1)1. Вчерашняя расстановка могла бы привести к серьезному прорыву. А теперь все разрушено, и Шерлоку снова придется проявить творческий подход, чтобы добыть еще яда.

Руки сжимают кружку с горячим чаем.

— Когда ты вчера лег спать? — спрашивает Джон, подходя к нему, потягивая свой чай.

— Я не настолько устал, чтобы неправильно установить все для эксперимента, если ты на это намекаешь, — насмешливо отвечает Шерлок.

— Я ни на что не намекаю. Просто, — и я говорю это как твой врач и обеспокоенный друг — ты должен стараться больше спать. Почти каждую ночь, на протяжении последней недели или около того, я слышу, как ты бродишь, ходишь по лестнице и все такое. Принимаешь душ и ходишь в туалет каждые несколько часов и…

— Что?

— Я просто хочу сказать, что, возможно, мне нужно провести осмотр, если ты себя плохо чувствуешь. Может быть, ты подхватил какую-нибудь заразу или еда на вынос, которую мы нашли в морозилке, испортилась. У нее был какой-то странный вкус. Может быть, она не усвоилась, поэтому ты часто посещаешь ванную по ночам.

— Я думал, это ты в последнее время так часто ходишь в туалет, — хмуро смотрит на него Шерлок.

— Не больше, чем обычно. Я заметил, однако, что нам нужно купить еще туалетной бумаги. Похоже, мы используем больше, чем раньше.

Шерлок делает глоток чая — как раз столько молока, сколько он любит. У него немного болит в животе. _Возможно, это была еда навынос,_ думает он, _хотя я не чувствовал себя больным и не пользовался туалетом чаще, чем обычно._ Но бумага... да, он тоже это заметил. Всякий раз, когда она ему была нужна, рулон был почти пуст, даже несмотря на то, что он совсем недавно открывал новый. Похоже, тут творится что-то странное. Он улыбается в пар, поднимающийся от его кружки. Наконец-то происходит что-то интересное.

**– <o>–**

Наступившая ночь нехарактерно спокойна. Шерлок почти не спит, лежа на боку и смотря на дверь в ванную, ожидая, когда Джон спустится по лестнице и воспользуется туалетом. Но он не спускается. Трубы молчат, как и лестница. Не слышно звука спускаемой воды в туалете. На кухне не звенит стеклянная посуда. Около трех часов ночи начинается дождь, капли стучат в окно спальни Шерлока. Через некоторое время Шерлок засыпает. Ему снится, как они с Джоном несутся по Лондону, и Шерлок тащит за собой чемодан женщины в розовом с их первого совместного дела. Он издает ужасный скребущий звук.

Вздрогнув, он просыпается и видит Джона, стоящего рядом с его кроватью. Вот это сюрприз. Джон редко заходит в его спальню. В основном все наоборот: Шерлок врывается к Джону, чтобы разбудить его, когда появляется срочное дело, или посреди ночи подходит на цыпочках к кровати Джона, когда тому снится особенно страшный кошмар, чтобы посидеть с ним, заботливо положив руку ему на плечо, ожидая пока он снова не успокоится и не заснет спокойно.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Шерлок и хмурится. — Что случилось? — Уже начало одиннадцатого, судя по быстрому взгляду на мобильный телефон. Сегодня воскресенье, а это значит, что Джону не надо идти на работу. Он вероятно тоже спал. Но он не выглядит отдохнувшим, скорее наоборот... раздраженным и растерянным.

— Это ты вчера передвинул наши кресла?

— Что?

— Наши кресла в гостиной. Кто-то поменял их расположение.

Шерлок встревоженно поднимается на кровати. У него кружится голова. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и опускает ноги на пол. Обрывки сна и скребущие звуки розового чемодана наполняют его сознание. Возможно, это был вовсе не сон. Натянув свой синий халат поверх пижамы, он следует за Джоном в гостиную, где, как и описывал Джон, расположение их кресел изменилось. Это выглядит невероятно, абсолютно неправильно.

— Прошлой ночью мне приснилось, как что-то тяжелое скребет по полу, — говорит Шерлок, пристально глядя на Джона. — Но я думал, что это был сон. — Его глаза сужаются. — Ты ведь этого не делал, правда?

— Конечно, нет, — решительно отвечает Джон. — Зачем бы мне? Может это ты подвинул. Эксперимент или что-то в этом роде. Или, может быть, ты не помнишь. Лунатизм это…

— Я не хожу во сне.

— Как и я.

Шерлок складывает руки под подбородком и медленно приближается к креслам. Ковер местами собран в складки. Остались едва заметные следы от того, что кто-то толкал и тащил кресла. Это сделал один человек. Двое могли бы их просто поднять.

— Итак... если ни ты, ни я не двигал их, не израсходовал туалетную бумагу, уничтожил мой эксперимент…

— Или забрал мой блокноту, или половину джинсов и свитеров…

— Твои свитера пропали?

— Да, несколько. Из шкафа наверху. Я давно хотел отобрать и отдать в химчистку некоторые из них, но почему-то так и не смог этого сделать. Но теперь их осталось совсем немного. К сожалению, в основном те, которые я бы не сохранил. Вообще-то, я хотел спросить тебя про них.

— [Аранский свитер](https://ibb.co/bRVktmK)2 тоже исчез? Тот, что кремового цвета?

Несмотря на то, что в целом Шерлок не совсем одобряет стиль одежды Джона, он очень привязан к Аранскому свитеру. Ему нравится запах шерсти. Это успокаивает. Кроме того, это свитер был на Джоне во время их первого дела. Этот же свитер был на нем, когда однажды вечером они сидели на диване и смотрели одну из этих серий о Джеймсе Бонде, и Шерлок заснул, положив голову на плечо Джона, а проснувшись, обнаружил, что рука Джона лежит на его плечах, а пальцы играют с кудрями. К сожалению, он быстро убрал руку, почувствовав, что Шерлок зашевелился, и они никогда не говорили об этом. Но Шерлок обожает свитер почти так же сильно, как любит его обитателя, с тех пор как тот предложил Шерлоку свой телефон.

— Да.

— Черт побери. Ты искал их?

— Конечно. Сначала я подумал, что миссис Хадсон забрала их почистить или обработать от моли или еще зачем-нибудь. Но поскольку ее не было дома все это время... Честно говоря, я подумал, что ты использовать их для экспериментов или чего-то в этом роде. Облить их кислотой или сжечь.

— Я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного.

— Сделал бы. И делал. Но я верю, что на этот раз ты их не трогал. Так что... если ни ты, ни я не ответственны за то, что здесь происходит, значит, кто-то еще должен был находиться в квартире последние несколько ночей или дней.

— Если они были здесь, должны были остаться какие-то следы.

— Что ж, мистер Консультирующий Детектив, почему бы вам не заняться расследованием? — улыбается ему Джон.

**– <o>–**

Расследование занимает остаток дня и охватывает всю квартиру. Выявляется следующее: во-первых, ни Джон, ни Шерлок не разыгрывали друг друга, намеренно перекладывая или забирая вещи. Во-вторых, пропали не только несколько свитеров Джона, но и пара книг (в то время как сейчас целая полка заполнена книгами по растениям и садоводству), большое количество папок Шерлока с делами, хранящимися в его шкафу, большинство черных носков из проиндексированной коллекции (которые, однако, были заменены цветными с различными оттенками и дикими узорами), большинство его костюмов, бритва и щетка для волос, расческа-гребень Джона и обе их зубные щетки. Ни одна из этих вещей не появляется вновь, даже после тщательного обыска квартиры, 221С или даже мусорных баков снаружи. В-третьих, кто-то, кажется, недавно вытирал пыль с книжных полок, а также прибрался в ванной, сразился с пыльными монстрами под кроватями Джона и Шерлока и победил их.

Признаков взлома не обнаружено. Однако после того, как Шерлок снял отпечатки пальцев с большинства поверхностей, он смог сказать, что некоторые из них не принадлежат ни Джону, ни ему, ни миссис Хадсон. Не принадлежат ни одному грабителю, известному Скотленд-Ярду, как показывает поиск по онлайн базе данных. Шерлока это не удивляет. Отпечатки пальцев, которые он находит, странные. Узоры едва различимы, как будто кто-то носил тонкие перчатки или протирал поверхность, чтобы их скрыть. На самом деле, они едва ли выглядят так, будто вообще оставлены человеком.

Другие следы столь же нечеткие. Он находит на ковре в гостиной какие-то царапины, которые могли быть оставлены туфлями на высоких каблуках, или какой-то тростью, _или кончиком зонта_ , подсказывает ему разум. В голову пришла мысль о том, что Майкрофт распорядился убрать вещи из квартиры или переделать все в попытке сдержать общий хаос или запутать Шерлока. Но даже Майкрофт не настолько мелочен. Или нет? Шерлок не уверен. Он мог бы спросить, но если за всем этим стоит Майкрофт, то это будет его окончательной победой. Нет, Шерлок сам все выяснит. Это должно быть нечто иное, чем мелкая братская вражда. Шерлок клянется выяснить. Он полон энергии, его эксперимент с медузами полностью забыт. Это гораздо интереснее.

Джон, похоже, тоже решил поймать таинственного незнакомца.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, когда они наконец делают перерыв и садятся на диван, выпить чай и съесть шоколадное печенье. Шерлок не знал, что они у них есть, и даже Джон, казалось, удивился, обнаружив их в одном из кухонных шкафов. Это не тот бренд, который они обычно покупают (ну, который обычно покупает _Джон_ ), но они очень вкусные. Шерлок уже съел две трети пакета.

На улице уже темно. Дождь хлещет по городу, барабаня в окна. Сильный западный ветер кружит в воздухе желтые и оранжевые листья и завывает в трубе. Тихо дребезжат окна. Легкий сквозняк шевелит кружевные занавески. Джон разжег камин. Пламя мерцает и весело танцует.

— Знаешь, Шерлок, — повторяет Джон, — я тут подумал. Возможно, это как-то связано с Мориарти. Это было бы похоже на него, так?

— Что? — хмуро смотрит на него Шерлок. — Использовать нашу туалетную бумагу и воровать или прятать наши вещи? — Они нашли блокнот Джона на одной из книжных полок, слишком высоко, чтобы он мог дотянуться до него.

— Да, знаю, — нервно смеется Джон, проводя рукой по волосам. — Звучит глупо, когда это сказано вслух. Но... Серьезно, кто-то же должен был быть здесь. Мы нашли следы. Но ничего ценного не было украдено. Наши ноутбуки все еще здесь, как и телефоны. Не пропали ни деньги, ни кредитные карточки. Блин, да даже твоя скрипка все еще здесь, и это, должно быть, самая ценная вещь в квартире, по крайней мере для знающих людей. Так зачем, Шерлок? Зачем кому-то вламываться, или входить, или что-то еще, и проделывать все эти вещи, если не для того, чтобы напакостить нам? И ты должен согласиться — все это вмешательство, это совершенно то, что сделал бы Мориарти.

Шерлок задумывается, откусывая еще кусочек печенья. Они действительно довольно вкусные. Он медленно кивает, задумчиво жуя.

— Да, мог бы. Но Мориарти мертв. _Действительно_ мертв. Я видел, как он покончил с собой. И все, что еще может остаться от его организации, рассеяно и лишено четкого и безжалостного руководства, вдохновителя, дергающего за ниточки на заднем плане. Нет, это что-то другое, —он чувствует на себе взгляд Джона.

— Тогда какая же у тебя теория?

— Опасно строить теории, не собрав всех доказательств, Джон.

— Да, верно, но у тебя должна быть идея.

— Для этого еще слишком рано, — качает головой Шерлок. — Мне нужно больше доказательств. Что меня беспокоит, так это то, что, хотя мы оба слышали странные и необычные звуки в течение последних нескольких ночей, ни один из нас никого не видел. Но все эти изменения, — например, исчезновение вещей из наших спален — это не то, чего можно добиться, быстро пробравшись в квартиру, пока ее обитатели спят или находятся в другой комнате. Кто-то забрал половину содержимого наших шкафов. Они передвигали мебель. Это тяжелая работа и произвела бы больше шума, чем мы слышали или думали, что слышали. Нет, это... странно. Здесь действует кто-то — или что-то — другое, и я постараюсь это выяснить.

Джон смотрит на него, нахмурив брови.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?.. Кто-то или что-то? Ты же не веришь, что это что-то вроде... не знаю... привидений, да?

— Я не верю в привидения, — отвечает Шерлок. — Вернее, мне еще предстоит найти доказательства их существования.

— Значит... если ты найдешь достаточно доказательств, ты начнешь верить? — негромко смеется Джон.

— Если я найду достаточно доказательств, это уже не будет вопросом веры, это станет фактом.

— Ладно. Что будем делать? Ждать, пока тот, кто стоит за всем этим, не появится снова? — глаза Джона заблестели. — Возможно, нам стоит попросить твоего брата о помощи. Его миньоны могли бы установить несколько камер в квартире, чтобы…

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Я отказываюсь вовлекать в это Майкрофта. Я никогда не узнаю, чем все закончится. Нет, мы решим это дело старым добрым методом.

— Каким?

— Слежка.

— Хорошо. Где?

— Моя спальня, этой ночью.

Джон сглатывает, садясь немного прямее.

— Эм... ты имеешь в виду...

— Ты можешь лечь на кровать, а я займу кресло, — фыркает Шерлок, закатывая глаза. — Я все равно не буду спать. Мы запрем твою комнату и установим сигнальное устройство, на случай если кто-нибудь попытается подняться по лестнице. Окна тоже закроем.

Джон облизывает губы. Он нервничает, но в то же время взбудоражен.

— Ну, это, по крайней мере, поможет от любых телесных незваных гостей. Знаешь какие-нибудь хорошие способы защиты от привидений?

— Пока нет, — качает головой Шерлок и тянется к ноутбуку на кофейном столике.

**– <o>–**

На часах почти полночь, когда они уходят в комнату Шерлока, оставив дверь открытой, заперев входную дверь, дверь между лестничной площадкой первого этажа и гостиной, дверь в комнату Джона наверху, и ту, что между лестничной площадкой и кухней с коридором, ведущим в комнату Шерлока и ванную. Огонь в камине остался тлеть и погаснет сам по себе. Лестницы и гостиная обтянуты веревками, к которым привязаны различные столовые приборы, создающие шум при касании. Оба кресла были возвращены на свои места.

Все окна заперты, шторы задернуты. В квартире темно, если не считать голубоватого свечения экрана мобильного телефона Шерлока и теплого света прикроватной лампы. Он устроился в кресле под окном своей спальни, а Джон сидит на одеяле, положив пистолет на прикроватный столик. Джон переоделся в пижаму, но поверх футболки надел один из уцелевших свитеров. Он бессознательно трет босые ноги друг о друга. Должно быть, они замерзли. Отопление уже отключилось на ночь. Шерлок испытывает искушение дать ему пару носков, но редкий вид кусочка обнаженной кожи слишком заманчив, чтобы предложить Джону снова его спрятать.

Шерлок старается не смотреть слишком пристально. Он уже не надеялся на то, что однажды Джон Ватсон окажется в его постели. Не то чтобы у Шерлока был план или достаточно подсказок, что с ним там делать. Он знает, что любит Джона, любит уже много лет. Он также знает, что Джон привязан к нему, достаточно привязан, чтобы оставаться с ним и мириться с его странностями и причудами, беспорядком в квартире и общим хаосом их совместной жизни. Но любовь и все, что с ней связано... У Шерлока нет опыта в таких вещах. Только тогда, когда Джон Ватсон вошел в его жизнь, они стали представлять для него интерес. До него Шерлок гордился тем, что стоит выше низменных побуждений и желаний человечества. Он был наблюдателем, а не участником. Связь с Джоном изменила эту точку зрения. Шерлок по-прежнему не заинтересован в интимных отношениях с людьми. Он готов попробовать только с Джоном. Если бы он только знал, ответит ли Джон на его интерес. Но Джон не гей, по крайней мере, так он всегда утверждал. Он давно уже не поправлял людей, когда они намекали, что он и Шерлок — пара. _И он позволил тебе спать на его плече, даже обнимал тебя и играл с волосами. Он не стал бы этого делать, если бы не был заинтересован в тебе, не так ли?_

Шерлок вздыхает. Как бы он ни был искусен в чтении места преступления, чтение Джона Ватсона остается чертовски трудным, несмотря на годы совместного проживания. Тем не менее вид Джона, медленно расслабляющегося в изголовье кровати и устраивающегося поудобнее на его постели, приятен и успокаивает, даже волнителен. Это пробуждает проблеск надежды в его сердце и, к удивлению, кое-что еще, чуть дальше к югу. Он слегка улыбается Джону, и тот отвечает ему тем же, прежде чем широко зевнуть.

— Мы должны спать по очереди, — говорит Джон.

— Да, хорошая мысль. Я буду дежурить первым. Разбужу тебя, если случится что-нибудь странное.

— Ладно, — говорит Джон, снова зевая. Он тянется к одеялу и заворачивается в него, похожий на белую гусеницу. Выглядывая из-под одеяла, он бросает на Шерлока взгляд блестящих глаз. — Только не делай ничего опрометчивого или глупого, ладно? Серьезно, разбуди меня, слышишь. Мы пока не знаем, кто за всем этим стоит. Ни преступников, ни привидений нельзя недооценивать.

— Я буду осторожен, Джон, — обещает Шерлок.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок вздрагивает и просыпается, когда телефон выскальзывает у него из рук и падает на пол. Начало третьего. Джон все еще мирно спит, его дыхание глубокое и ровное. В золотистом свете стоящей рядом лампы он выглядит очень красивым, со взъерошенными волосами и смягченными чертами лица. Шерлок наблюдает за ним некоторое время, мягко улыбаясь, вновь чувствуя покалывание, часто охватывающее его изнутри, когда он внезапно вспоминает, какой Джон замечательный. Мысль о том, чтобы сфотографировать его, сохранить прекрасный вид для потомков, заставляет Шерлока потянуться к телефону. Он приподнимается на стуле, проклиная боль в спине, и замирает.

Это был слабый звон? Он напрягает слух, пытаясь уловить его снова. А вот опять, со стороны гостиной. Мягкий звон металла о металл. Он сглатывает, внезапно проснувшись и насторожившись. Хватает телефон и очень тихо встает на ноги. Звук сопения Джона чуть не доводит его до сердечного приступа. Он смотрит на него сверху вниз. _Разбудить его. Он рассердится, если ты этого не сделаешь_. Склонившись над ним, он осторожно трогает его за плечо. Почти сразу же Джон просыпается. Он дико озирается, затем узнает Шерлока, прикладывающего палец к его губам и кивающего в сторону гостиной. Снова раздается звон, на этот раз громче. Шерлок чувствует, как встают дыбом волосы на затылке и на руках. Как будто слабый, но холодный ветерок продувает комнату со стороны гостиной, что невозможно по ряду причин. Но в этом нет никаких сомнений. Что-то движется в другой комнате, что-то достаточно большое, чтобы задеть веревочные ловушки.

Глаза Джона становятся больше, он сглатывает, а затем кивает. Черты лица становятся тверже, и вся его поза меняется, когда он переходит в режим солдата, напряженного и настороженного, готового к бою. Шерлоку не привыкать сражаться и подвергать себя опасности, тем не менее он всегда благодарен Джону за его непоколебимое, компетентное присутствие рядом. Тот соскальзывает с кровати, тянется за пистолетом и кивает Шерлоку.

Вместе они крадутся к двери спальни, выходят из нее и идут дальше по коридору. Слабый свет освещает кухню. Сначала Шерлок думает, что это часы на микроволновке, но свет слишком теплый. Войдя в кухню, с закрытыми раздвижными дверями в гостиную, он видит, что свет идет из гостиной, просачиваясь сквозь тонированные стекла дверей и окрашивая кухню в оранжевый цвет. Обменявшись быстрым взглядом с выглядящим испуганным, но решительным Джоном, он крадется вперед.

Снова звякают столовые приборы. Слышен скрип ножки стула по дереву. Наверное, это один из стульев у стола. Кто-то ходит по гостиной, очевидно, не заботясь о веревках или просто проходя сквозь них и разрывая. Однако это незначительный прогресс. Всякий раз, когда срабатывает сигнализация, — человек, за неимением лучшей характеристики, останавливается и, похоже, ждет. _Разве они не должны не видеть веревки, а только слышать звуки?_ спрашивает себя Шерлок.

Дойдя до раздвижных дверей, он заглядывает в щель между двумя панелями. Оранжевый свет, заливающий гостиную, исходит от вновь разожженного огня в камине и от уличных фонарей снаружи. Кто-то раздвинул тяжелые шторы и даже открыл окна. Бумаги со стола разбросаны по полу и трепещут по ветру. Снова шевелится еще больше веревок, ложки и вилки стучат и лязгают друг о друга, раскачиваясь на ветру. И все же Шерлок никого не видит в комнате.

С бьющимся в горле сердцем он бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона. Тот бледен, несмотря на теплый свет из соседней комнаты, с решительным выражением на лице. Он быстро кивает и тянется к одной из раздвижных дверей рукой, не держащей пистолет. Шерлок сглатывает и хватается рукой за другую створку. Они кивают друг другу и вместе открывают двери. Глухой стук большого тяжелого предмета, упавшего на пол, заставляет их обоих подпрыгнуть. Шерлок чувствует, как по всему его телу пробегают мурашки, когда его обдает холодным, пробирающим до костей сквозняком. Что-то находится в комнате вместе с ними. Он чувствует это. Рядом с ним напряженный как струна Джон, направляющий пистолет на дверь на лестничную площадку. Дверь, которая была заперта и теперь открыта. Но там никого нет. Затем веревки снова приходят в движение, как будто что-то проникает сквозь них, даже тянет за ножки кофейного столика, к которому некоторые из них были привязаны. Шерлок видит, как они натягиваются и даже лопаются.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он высоким, задыхающимся голосом, далеким от властного тона, которым обычно пользуется, чтобы произвести впечатление на преступников и запугать их. Он звучит, как испуганный ребенок. — Покажись.

Кофейный столик еще раз шатается. С полки, рядом с дверью, летит кувырком на пол ваза и падает, разбиваясь о дерево. Раздается то ли вздох, то ли проклятие, словно воздух со свистом проходит через небольшое отверстие. Несколько осколков стекла скользят по полу. Раздаются глухие удары, похожие на шаги, звон столовых приборов на лестнице, хлопанье входной двери, похожее на раскат грома. Затем наступает тишина.

Перепрыгивая через остатки веревок, Шерлок бросается к окну. Улица внизу пустынна, если не считать ветра, гоняющего по тротуару осенние листья. Шерлок тяжело дышит. Все его тело покрыто холодным потом. Он дрожит от холодного воздуха, проникающего в комнату через окно, и дрожащей рукой запахивает на себе потуже халат.

— Шерлок, ты в порядке? — Джон идет за ним.

— Да, — сглатывает и кивает Шерлок. — Ты?

— Немного на взводе, но в порядке. Что, черт возьми, это было? Я никого не видел, но кто-то был здесь. Они двинули кофейный столик и все остальное. И окна не открылись сами по себе. И огонь... Кто-то добавил новые бревна, — он прерывисто вздыхает. — Серьезно, Шерлок, какого хрена это было?

— Не знаю, — тихо признается Шерлок, бросая последний взгляд на пустынную улицу, прежде чем закрыть окно и повернуться к Джону. — Но что бы это ни было, оно боялось нас так же, как и мы его.

— О, ты боялся, да? — острит Джон, одаривая Шерлока слабой ухмылкой.

— А ты нет? — усмехается Шерлок.

Джон смеется. Шерлок видит, как напряжение покидает его, и чувствует, что тоже успокаивается. Они оба здесь, целы и невредимы и могут шутить о том, что только что произошло. Все могло быть гораздо хуже.

— Я был чертовски напуган, — признается Джон, криво улыбаясь. — Я и раньше бывал в довольно напряженных ситуациях, но сейчас... сейчас все было по-другому. Я не чувствовал, что нам грозит непосредственная опасность. Я просто был... напуган. Страх из разряда — «мама, под моей кроватью чудовище, пожалуйста, не выключай свет», если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Как будто было что-то, чему я не могу дать названия, — Он качает головой, проводит рукой по смешно торчащим вверх волосам, потому что вспотел, как и Шерлок. — Черт возьми, я говорю, как полный псих.

— Нет. Ты точно описал, то что я чувствовал.

— Все еще не веришь в привидения? — криво улыбается ему Джон.

— Должен признать, что к настоящему времени их существование стало жизнеспособной теорией, — фыркает Шерлок. — Но мне все равно нужно больше доказательств.

— Надеюсь, не сегодня. Тебе надо немного поспать. Я буду дежурить следующим. Почему-то мне кажется, что наш гость сегодня не вернется. Возможно, мы отпугнули привидение навсегда.

Шерлок обозревает сцену частичного хаоса и разрушения.

— Да, возможно, — задумчиво произносит он, проводя по губам кончиками пальцев.

**– <o>–**

Они снова закрывают второе окно и шторы и на этот раз окончательно тушат огонь. Пока Джон ставит кофейный столик на место, Шерлок идет собирать осколки вазы и удивленно фыркает.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Джон, подходя ближе.

Шерлок поднимает один из осколков и указывает на половицы. Джон тихонько присвистывает.

— Разве привидения истекают кровью?

— По-видимому, да. Смотри, вот еще одна капля. А тут мазок, как будто кто-то размазал кровь. Мне нужно взглянуть на это под микроскопом.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы должны сообщить об этом твоему брату? То есть, я понимаю, что звонить в полицию не имеет особого смысла. Они, вероятно, запрут нас за пьянство или употребление наркотиков, или чего-то еще, когда мы скажем им о потенциальных привидениях. Но... Я не знаю. Возможно это с _нами_ что-то не так. Может быть, кто-то накачал нас наркотиками, как в Баскервилле. Или загипнотизировал. Или промыли мозги. Или... или здесь действительно кто-то был, и этот человек был одет в какой-то костюм невидимки или у него было устройство невидимости. Ну, знаешь, что-то такое, что заставило бы их полностью слиться с окружением. Или…

— Ты посмотрел слишком много фильмов, Джон, — посмеивается Шерлок.

— Думаешь? В смысле, мы не знаем и половины того жуткого, что они стряпали в Баскервилле. И это не единственная секретная лаборатория правительства.

— Даже если бы существовала такая вещь, как костюм невидимки или маскирующее устройство, неужели ты всерьез полагаешь, что правительство использовало бы их, чтобы вломиться в нашу квартиру, украсть твои свитера и испортить мои проиндексированные носки?

Джон пристально на него смотрит, а потом выражение его лица меняется. Он начинает хихикать.

— Не знаю. Ну, твой индекс был довольно скучным с преобладанием носков всевозможных оттенков черного. По крайней мере, теперь у тебя в самом деле есть что индексировать со всеми этими цветами и узорами. Они даже добавили пару с «Привет, киска»3, ты видел?

— Да, видел, — хмуро смотрит на него Шерлок. — Хорошо, я напишу завтра Майкрофту. А сейчас я взгляну на кровь. Можешь еще поспать, если хочешь. Я вздремну днем, так что не беспокойся обо мне.

Джон смотрит на него долгим взглядом, который Шерлоку трудно понять. Почти... любящий. Нежный. Он слегка вздрагивает, когда Джон кладет теплую руку ему на спину и потирает раз, другой.

— Ладно. Но не переусердствуй тут, пожалуйста. Мы оба немного испугались, — он облизывает губы, потирает затылок. — Эм, Шерлок...

— Оставайся в моей постели, не поднимайся наверх. Так ты будешь рядом, если они вернутся.

— Хорошо, — нахально улыбается Джон. — Во всяком случае, твой матрас гораздо удобнее.

— Ну, кровать достаточно большая для двоих, — пожимает плечами Шерлок и слышит тихий вдох Джона. Кровь приливает к его щекам. Он откашливается, избегая смотреть на Джона. — Для сна, в смысле, — вырвалось у него. — Когда тебе нужно расслабить спину или плечо. Я не намекал…

— Я бы не отказался, — мягко перебивает его Джон. Шерлок не осмеливается поднять на него глаза, боясь того, что может там увидеть. — Ну, знаешь, делить ее. Как ты и сказал, оно достаточна большая для двоих.

Перед его уходом, Шерлок чувствует еще одно мягкое прикосновение к своему плечу. Он прерывисто вздыхает, невидящим взглядом глядя на осколок в своей руке. _Это был... флирт? Приглашение? На что именно? Составить компанию? А я хочу этого? Спать рядом с Джоном? Да, хочу, я бы с удовольствием. И другие... вещи? Пока не уверен. Возможно. Наверное. Поглаживание по голове оказалось на удивление приятным._

**– <o>–**

Несмотря на его рвение проанализировать образец крови, насколько это возможно в его кухонной лаборатории, — он может определить группу крови с помощью домашнего набора для тестирования (это AB4 Rh положительный) и провести еще несколько тестов, которые убедят его, что кровь действительно человека — Шерлок заканчивает меньше чем через час. Смесь усталости, вызванной падением уровня адреналина после упоительного прилива ранее, и отвлекающие мысли о Джоне и ситуации с постелью разрушают его концентрацию. Он выключает на кухне свет и возвращается в спальню, быстро посещая туалет. Джон дремлет, но просыпается, когда входит Шерлок. Он сонно смотрит, улыбается и приглашающе приподнимает одеяло.

Шерлок колеблется и сглатывает.

— Давай, залезай, — мягко говорит Джон. — Ты выглядишь совершенно измотанным.

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает, сбрасывает халат и подходит к кровати. Джон пододвигается, освобождая место, и наклоняет голову.

— Я лег на твою сторону?

— Обычно я сплю посередине. Лежи, где лег, — Шерлок осторожно проскальзывает под одеяло. Его сердце колотится еще сильнее и быстрее, чем во время их сверхъестественной встречи в гостиной. Место, которое освободил Джон, теплое и приятно пахнет. Это хорошо. Шерлок чувствует, что постепенно расслабляется, хотя пульс все еще учащен, как будто он только что преследовал преступника. Натянув на них одеяло, Джон устраивается рядом с ним, лежа на боку и наблюдая за ним в свете прикроватной лампы.

— Выключить лампу?

— Да.

Они лежат рядом в темноте. Шерлок остро ощущает каждое крошечное движение Джона, каждый его вздох, каждый толчок и покачивание матраса. Шерлок все еще напряжен. Пульс все еще учащен. Он начинает потеть. Снаружи завывает и шипит ветер. Его свист слышен через крошечную щель в изоляции окна. Ветер дергает занавеску. Где-то воет сирена, а потом замолкает. Дом стонет и скрипит, изредка раздается лязг в трубах. Но все эти звуки — обычные. Им даже рады, потому что они знакомы. Они принадлежат 221Б, как безвкусные обои и разномастная мебель, как научное оборудование на кухне и череп на каминной полке. _Череп, которого только что там не было. Черт побери, если они и Билли украли, то заплатят за это._

— Шерлок? Че случилось? — сонно спрашивает Джон.

— Я только что заметил, что Билли тоже исчез.

— Дерьмо, — говорит Джон с досадой. — Знаешь что, мы соорудим завтра настоящую ловушку. Кем бы они ни были, их можно поймать. Сегодня они сопротивлялись нашим веревкам и даже поранились. Завтра я скажу в клинике, что заболел. В любом случае в последнее время у меня было не так уж много пациентов. И все там странно. У нас новый администратор, и я не видел никого из своих коллег. Они болели или были в отпуске, или консультировали кого-то всякий раз, когда я шел за чашкой чая. Большинство моих постоянных пациентов тоже не появлялись уже несколько недель. Приходила только миссис Мерриуэзе5 и старый мистер Кливер, и еще пара новых лиц — вроде той дамы с делом об украденной картине, которое ты раскрыл. Я уже рассказывал тебе о парне, который появился со свежей ножевой раной? Я залатал его, как мог. Он должен был вызвать скорую помощь, чтобы они отвезли его в реанимационное отделение, а не тащиться к нам. Приехал на метро, наверное, все кровью залил, и никто ему не помог. От него не было вестей. Он должен был вернуться на обследование в пятницу. Надеюсь, с ним все хорошо. Он был немного... странным.

Шерлок видит, что Джон говорит, чтобы отвлечь. Несмотря на знакомые звуки в доме, чувство тревоги никуда не уходит. Творится что-то неладное. Или, если быть точным, не _неладное_. Просто... странное. Сверхъестественное. Шерлок чувствует это, и Джон, он уверен, чувствует то же самое.

— Что ж, — продолжает Джон, — наверное, это затишье перед бурей, когда начнется сезон гриппа. Тогда мы будем более чем заняты. Так что не стоит жаловаться на нынешнее отсутствие пациентов.

— Преступные классы тоже стали менее активны, чем обычно, — размышляет Шерлок. — Лестрейд в отпуске или внезапно стал компетентен? Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как он звал на расследование.

Локоть Джона утыкается ему в бок. Шерлок тихо ахает.

— Эй! Грег довольно компетентен, иначе он не стал бы детективом-инспектором, — посмеивается Джон. — Знаешь, это вроде как даже уместно, что привидение преследует нас сейчас — если это действительно привидение.

— Почему?

— Завтра Хэллоуин. То есть сегодня.

— И?

— Ты ведь не удалил Хэллоуин, правда? — фыркает Джон, вновь шутливо подталкивая Шерлока локтем.

Шерлок пожимает плечами. Ему это нравится. Это великолепно — лежать здесь с Джоном, чувствовать его теплое тело рядом, вдыхать запах шампуня Джона, смешанный с его собственным, участвовать в глупых шутках.

— Это просто еще один коммерциализированный праздник.

— Зануда.

— Может быть, ты хочешь вырядиться, чтобы отпугнуть привидение, если он осмелится снова появиться? Если только они не украли и мою коллекцию костюмов для маскировки, то там должен быть большой выбор нарядов.

— Да, не сомневаюсь, — смеется Джон. — Ну, я бы сказал, что мы уже неплохо справились с отпугивающим фронтом, а? Оно сбежало. Судя по звукам, чуть не свалилось с лестницы. Мы…

Он замирает, напрягаясь рядом с Шерлоком.

— Ты это слышал? — хрипло шепчет Джон. Он напуган, его глаза большие и белые во тьме.

Шерлок тоже чувствует, как его тело снова переключается в режим «бей или беги». Джон прав. Он снова слышит слабые звуки, издаваемые не ветром. Шаги на лестнице, звон столовых приборов, но без малейшего признака спешки. Больше похоже на то, что... кто-то собирает осколки. Щелчок и свист открываемой и закрываемой двери. Снова шаги. Они приближаются по коридору. Шерлок закрыл дверь в свою спальню, когда заходил. Выключил в коридоре свет, а сейчас он снова горит. Свет пробивается сквозь щель под дверью спальни. Он слегка мерцает от движущихся теней. _Кто бы там ни ходил, он отбрасывает тень, хотя смутную и неопределенную._

Шерлок не может оторвать взгляда от полоски света. Рядом с ним так же застыл Джон.

— Что будем делать, Шерлок? — шепчет он.

— Не знаю, — выдыхает Шерлок. — Они прямо за дверью.

Он понимает, что его рука нашла руку Джона и крепко ее сжимает. Хватка Джона столь же крепка. Он натянут как тетива. Ни один из них, кажется, не в состоянии пошевелиться, застыли от страха. Они, однако, придвинулись достаточно близко, соприкоснувшись боками. Это небольшое утешение. Даже когда он стоял на крыше больницы Бартса, готовый к прыжку, он не был настолько напуган. Но это совсем другой вид страха. Это глубже, более... примитивный. Те, раннее сказанные Джоном слова, хорошо описывали его. Он не настолько определенный, как тот ужас, который он испытывал на крыше Бартса, боясь за жизнь Джона и друзей, зная, что как только он прыгнет уже ничего не будет как прежде. Это больше похоже на детский страх перед темнотой или воображаемыми существами под кроватью, страх перед чем-то скрывающимся, но всегда присутствующим, неизвестный, не имеющий определения ужас. Страх перед самим страхом. Он не боится, что, то, что стоит за дверью, может причинить вред Джону или ему. Так или иначе, у него складывается впечатление, что оно достаточно... безвредное, серьезно. И вообще, какое злобное существо будет менять черные носки на носки с надписью: _«Привет, киска»_? Его больше пугает тот факт, что оно вообще там стоит.

Джон, похоже, чувствует себя так же.

— Оно вновь движется, — шепчет он, — в ванную. — Внезапно сквозь матовое стекло двери ванной комнаты пробивается свет. Дверь ванной комнаты, ведущая в коридор, закрыта и заперта. Затем раздается звук расстегиваемой молнии, шорох одежды, и кто-то садится и справляет нужду. Отрывает туалетную бумагу, вновь слышится шорох одежды, потом в унитазе смывается вода и открываются краны в раковине.

— С каких это пор привидения пользуются туалетами? — бормочет Джон.

— Не знаю. Я бы сказал, что это женщина. Присела, использовала бумагу даже после того, как только помочилась, и вымыла руки, — любопытство пересиливает страх, Шерлок садится на кровати и откидывает одеяло. — Давай, Джон. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы встретиться с ней, кем бы она ни была. Судя по звуку, она направляется на кухню.

— Только что ты держал меня за руку, потому что был так напуган, что чуть не обделался, а теперь хочешь пойти и поговорить с привидением?

— Возможно, я держал тебя за руку потому, что хотел, а не потому, что был напуган до смерти, — легкомысленно отвечает Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение.

Джон пристально смотрит на него, уголки его рта подергиваются в улыбке.

— Правда?

— Да, — говорит Шерлок, выбираясь из постели. — Потому что ты мне нравишься, и потому что я не возражаю против того, чтобы в будущем мы делили постель и держались за руки. Поглаживание по волосам тоже нормально, думаю, что не возражаю против случайных поцелуев или объятий. Все, что выходит за рамки этого, открыто для переговоров. Пожалуйста, мы можем пойти и встретиться с привидением прямо сейчас?

Он становится нетерпеливым, что является хорошим знаком. Снова в игру. Только Джон, кажется, еще не понял. Он сидит и смотрит на Шерлока, приоткрыв рот. Он выглядит так, словно уже видел привидение.

— Ты ... — начинает он. Его голос сел, и он откашливается. — Ты хочешь всего этого, потому что я... нравлюсь тебе?

— На самом деле больше, чем «нравишься», — фыркает Шерлок и берет свой халат. — Джон, неужели мы должны обсуждать это сейчас? Я люблю тебя, ясно? Люблю с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились в Бартсе. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что это за чувства, а потом случилась вся эта история с Мориарти, и мне пришлось уехать... как бы то ни было. Они не изменились. Чувства. Ты идешь или нет?

Джон моргает, сглатывает, кивает сам себе, улыбается и тоже встает с постели.

— Да. Да, я иду. Думаешь, мне понадобится пистолет?

— Скорее всего, нет.

— Ладно.

Они направляются к двери, но, когда Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы открыть ее, то чувствует прикосновение пальцев Джона к своим.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, — говорит он, подходя и становясь перед Шерлоком. — Они взаимны. Чувства.

Шерлок чувствует, как на лице появляется теплая улыбка. На сердце становится светло. Внезапное покалывание и трепет в области живота грозит сокрушить его. Он моргает несколько раз.

— Это... хорошо, — наконец выговаривает он. Джон все еще держит его за руку, нежно поглаживая пальцы. Его рука скользит вверх, до самого плеча Шерлока и дальше к шее. Джон внимательно на него смотрит, его взгляд мягок в полумраке. Теплая, твердая и чудесная рука покоится на затылке Шерлока. Один из пальцев Джона поглаживает непослушный локон. Шерлок на мгновение закрывает глаза. Это совершенно уникальное и неожиданное ощущение, и очень, очень приятное.

— Могу я поцеловать тебя перед тем, как мы двинемся туда? — мягко спрашивает Джон. — Я хотел этого годами, еще до того, как ты прыгнул, и мне бы очень не хотелось снова упустить этот шанс, если с нами что-нибудь случится.

Шерлок сглатывает. Это более пугающе, чем потенциальное привидение, выполняющее сверхъестественные вещи на их кухне прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он.

Мгновение спустя они соприкасаются носами, а затем губы Джона касаются его губ. Поцелуй мягкий и осторожный. Шерлок мягко прижимается и вознаграждается тихим вздохом Джона и углублением поцелуя. Рука Джона, лежащая на затылке, наклоняет его голову под углом, и ох, так намного лучше. Их губы скользят по губам друг друга, покусывают, и тогда Джону приходит в голову великолепная идея провести языком по нижней губе Шерлока. Он почти рефлекторно открывает рот, и язык Джона проникает внутрь и начинает его исследовать. Шерлок держится за Джона, — когда это его руки дотянулись до талии? — голова кружится от нахлынувшей волны новых впечатлений, наблюдений, выводов и эмоций. Это намного лучше, чем поглаживание по волосам (которые тоже были не плохи). Он хотел бы, чтобы они могли продолжать делать это бесконечно, но затем звон стекла на кухне заставляет их прервать поцелуй, и они, затаив дыхание, смотрят друг на друга, улыбаясь, как люди с затуманенными дофамином мозгами.

— Привидение? — шутливо подталкивает Шерлока локтем Джон.

Тихо смеясь, Шерлок отходит назад. Накачанный гормонами, он больше не боится, а скорее рад разгадать загадку.

— Да, пойдем поздороваемся.

**– <o>–**

Что бы он ни ожидал увидеть на кухне, но точно, не исходящую паром кружку с чаем рядом с [большой порцией мороженого](https://ibb.co/QjjPH57) [«Ben & Jerry’s»](https://ibb.co/bsgS8Kw)6 (арахисовое масло). Крышка открыта, и мороженое медленно исчезает из стаканчика, хотя он не видит ни ложки, ни того, кто его ест. Кто-то или что-то... какое бы ни было... существо, что-то не имеющее телесной оболочки — сидит, однако, за кухонным столом. Когда Шерлок расфокусирует взгляд и сосредотачивается на чем угодно, что находится за существом, ему кажется, что он видит слабое... нечто. Как будто контур, созданный плавающими в воздухе частицами пыли и паром от чая, блокирующийся или оседающий вокруг расплывчатой формы. Оно также отбрасывает еле заметные тени, как будто его разум подставляет их в те места, где они должны быть, а на самом деле он их не видит. Когда он полностью расфокусирует взгляд, ему кажется, что он также может увидеть и ложку. Она отражает свет, но почти прозрачная. Попытка разглядеть неясные очертания играет странную шутку с его разумом и требует большой концентрации, но он все еще взбудоражен поцелуем и признанием Джона, что тот любит его, а также волнением, от того что, по-видимому, какое-то сверхъестественное существо сидит на их кухне и ест мороженое, и поэтому его мозг работает на сверхскоростях. Он «видит» фигуру, имеющую размер и форму человека. Но не может разобрать каких-либо деталей. Такое ощущение, что он постоянно пытается увидеть что-то краем глаза, и каждый раз, когда переводит взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть более детально, оно исчезает. Он заинтригован и хочет узнать побольше.

Все еще держа Джона за руку, он переступает порог и входит на кухню. Посетитель издает звук, похожий на слабый вздох. Стаканчик с мороженым стоит неподвижно. Вдруг Шерлок видит ложку, воткнутую в мороженое. Вероятно, тот, кто держал ее, отпустил. Он облизывает губы. На них все еще вкус Джона. Насколько же это великолепно. Он снова облизывает их и откашливается.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он, с удовольствием замечая, что его голос утратил испуганные нотки и вернулся к нормальному тембру.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он вновь, делая еще один шаг. По полу скрипит стул. Он может видеть, что фигура действительно движется, хотя кажется, что она мерцает, меняется ее субстанциальность. Очевидно... она встает. Стаканчик с мороженым и кружка перемещаются по столу, вне непосредственной досягаемости Шерлока. Он поднимает руку в успокаивающем жесте, не уверенный, что существо видит его.

— Можешь оставить себе мороженое. Кто его вообще купил? Не знал, что у нас есть «Ben & Jerry’s», — он бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона, стоящего в дверном проеме. Тот качает головой и пожимает плечами. _Он его тоже не покупал. Как и печенье. Интересно._

— Мы просто хотим поговорить, — продолжает Шерлок. — Или... как-то пообщаться. С тобой. Если сможешь. Ты можешь подать нам знак, что слышишь меня? Может, стукнуть обо что-нибудь? Один раз — да, два — нет.

Он ждет, прислушиваясь, сердце быстро бьется. _Бам._ Он слегка подпрыгивает от этого звука, крепче сжимая руку Джона. Звук слабый, но четкий, как удар ложки о стол. Ложка в мороженом снова исчезла. Он обменивается взволнованным взглядом с Джоном.

— Хорошо, отлично. Ты меня слышишь?

_Бам._

_О, это великолепно_.

— Ты привидение?

Тишина, а затем _бам, бам._

Шерлок хмурится. _Возможно, человек не знает об этом. Разве не существует теорий, что некоторые люди умирают настолько внезапно и неожиданно, что просто продолжают жить, как будто ничего не случилось?_ Не то чтобы он верил во всю эту сверхъестественную тарабарщину. Когда он проводил ранее исследование привидений, то нашел в интернете несметное количество псевдонаук, суеверий и, по словам Джона, «откровенной ерунды». Шерлок — человек фактов и науки. С другой стороны, на их кухне присутствует невидимая сущность. Возможно, пришло время расширить свой кругозор и признать, что есть вещи, не продиктованные естественными законами полностью.

— Ты — человек?

_Бам._

— Ты живой?

_Бам._

_Это странно. В этом нет никакого смысла._

— Ты в этом уверен?

_Бам._

Он на мгновение задумывается, затем:

— Ты невидим?

_Бам. Бам._

Джон фыркает, делает шаг вперед и встает рядом с Шерлоком.

— Но мы же тебя не видим, — возражает он.

Наступает пауза. Затем стул снова двигается. Существо подходит к раковине. Видно, как бежит из крана вода, но не стекает вниз, а разбрызгивается по чему то, вероятно, по рукам. Шерлоку кажется, что он видит, как вода наполняет сложенные лодочкой ладони до края.

Тут Шерлока осеняет мысль. Волна страха, которую она вызывает, камнем ложится в животе. Но нельзя отрицать такую возможность. Если исключить все невозможное, то, что бы ни осталось, независимо от того, насколько оно невероятно, должно быть истиной. _А что, если?.._

— Ты видишь нас? — требует он ответа.

Он ждет, затаив дыхание, а затем — _Бам. Бам._

Он сглатывает. Джон подошел еще ближе. Их плечи соприкасаются. Теперь он сжимает руку Шерлока, а не наоборот.

— Шерлок, что здесь происходит? — спрашивает он напряженным голосом.

— Я пытаюсь выяснить, — хрипло отвечает он. Сделав глубокий вдох, он спрашивает:

— Ты здесь живешь?

_Бам._

— Что? — спрашивает Джон. — Но как?

— Вопрос в том, как долго, — бормочет Шерлок, а затем тихо вздыхает от звона столовых приборов по фарфору. На поверхности стола начинают появляться слабые линии. Буквы. Тот, другой... пишет.

5 ДНЕЙ.

Джон тянет его за руку.

— Вот тогда-то и пропала моя записная книжка и первый свитер, — шепотом говорит он.

— Значит, ты переехал пять дней назад? — откашливается Шерлок.

_Бам._

— Почему? Как ты видишь, квартира уже занята.

_Бам. Бам._

— Что? Но это так. Здесь живем мы с Джоном.

_Бам. Бам._

Джон делает шаг вперед.

— Погоди, — делает шаг вперед Джон. — Ерунда какая-то. Ты же видишь, это наша квартира. Здесь наши вещи, очевидно, что здесь живут. Кроме того, миссис Хадсон не сдала бы ее никому другому. Она не сделала это даже когда Шерлока сочли мертвым, а я съехал. Она сохранила ее в таком виде в течение двух лет. Так что же здесь происходит?

— Должно быть это, недоразумение, да? — спрашивает он, задумавшись на мгновение. — Возможно, ты снял 221С внизу. Та квартира пустует уже целую вечность. Но эта — 221Б. Миссис Хадсон, хозяйка и домовладелица, некоторое время в отъезде, так что, возможно, произошло какое-то недопонимание, и ты действительно не знал, какая из квартир будет твоей. И все же, почему миссис Хадсон не сообщила нам, что кто-то переезжает?

_Бам. Бам._

— Что значит «нет»? — спрашивает Джон, повышая голос. — Ты хочешь сказать, что это не недоразумение? Что ты в нужной квартире?

_Бам._

— Это хрень какая-то, Шерлок, — раздраженно фыркает Джон. — Мы разговариваем с каким-то невидимым... кто бы это ни был... субъектом, которого мы не видим и который почему-то не видит нас и… Что?

Шерлок поднял руку, заставляя его замолчать. Узел в животе скручивается сильнее. Что-то здесь не так. Что-то, что не давало ему покоя уже некоторое время, а не только с тех пор, как несколько дней назад начались странные исчезновения и шумы в 221Б. Что-то... не так, но он не может определить точно. Что-то связанное с ним и Джоном. Возможно, их действительно накачали наркотиками. Как и в Баскервилле и в овраге Дьюэра много лет назад. Он чувствует, что больше не может полностью доверять своим собственным чувствам.

— Ты знаешь, кто мы такие? — спрашивает он.

_Бам._

На столе появляется надпись, — ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС И ДЖОН ВАТСОН — написанная чаем с молоком.

Шерлок сглатывает. У него сжало горло. _Ладно, значит, оно знает, кто мы. Ничего неожиданного. Всем хорошо известно, что мы живем здесь. Тогда зачем кому-то пытаться переехать в эту квартиру? Они бы знали, что она занят. Если не... если только в сети не распространили недостоверную информацию. Или..._ Есть и другая возможность, слишком странная и тревожная, чтобы ее рассматривать. И все же...

— И _что_ , по-твоему, мы такое?

Наступает еще одна пауза. Слабый контур мерцает. Поверхность чая шевелится, когда посетитель снова опускает ложку в кружку. Появляется надпись.

ПРИВИДЕНИЯ?

Джон недоверчиво фыркает на это.

— Да, конечно. Мы — привидения. Это ты невидим... существо на нашей кухне пишет на столе и стучит по вещам, а мы — привидения. Это абсолютно неле…

Рука на плече останавливает его. Шерлок ухватился за него, чтобы не упасть. Джон поворачивается к нему, озабоченно смотрит, протягивает руку, удерживая от падения.

— Шерлок? Ты в порядке? Ты вдруг ужасно побледнел. Тебе плохо?

Шерлок прерывисто вздыхает и кивает. Как и при решении трудного дела, он чувствует головокружительный прилив, когда последние кусочки встают на свои места. У него кружится голова, в животе все переворачивается, ноги вот-вот подогнутся. _Некоторые люди просто продолжают жить_... Неудачный эксперимент месяц назад... Они с Джоном очнулись на кухонном полу с самыми страшными головными болями в их жизнях... Джон осмотрел его, и они оба проспали, как им показалось, несколько дней, избавляясь от ядовитых испарений. После этого все было странно тихо в течение некоторого времени, миссис Хадсон уезжает к сестре, а Джон на две недели уходит из клиники на больничный... Отсутствие расследований и звонков от Лестрейда, за которым последовало постепенное возвращение к нормальной жизни — или к тому, что они считали нормальной жизнью...

Все это проносится в его голове с молниеносной скоростью, приводя к сокрушительному осознанию того, что _О, боже, мы мертвы_ , за которым немедленно следует _Мой эксперимент, убивший Джона (и меня), и что, черт возьми, я ему скажу?_

Его взгляд падает на руку Джона, держащую его руку, прикосновение, которое он может почувствовать вплоть до небольших мозолей на пальцах и слабого шрама на тыльной стороне его ладони, прежде чем они прикоснуться к его лицу. _Он поцеловал меня. Мы целовались, несмотря на то, что мертвы. Я чувствую свое тело, и Джон, судя по всему, тоже. Мы можем есть и пить, по крайней мере, нам так кажется. Мы даже можем сходить в туалет. Наконец-то мы вместе, по-настоящему вместе_. Его сердце делает странный скачок, заставляя покалывать все тело. _Таким образом... если это значит быть мертвым, действительно мертвым, то на самом деле это не так уж плохо. На самом деле, это довольно блестяще и захватывающе._

Он улыбается Джону, делает глубокий вдох, выпрямляясь и вновь становясь уверенным в себе.

— Она права, Джон, — спокойно говорит он.

Джон делает шаг назад. Шерлок тут же скучает о потери контакта.

— Что?

— Она... ты ведь женщина, верно?

_Бам._

— Так и думал. Она права, Джон. _Мы_ — привидения.

Джон смотрит на него так, словно тот сошел с ума.

— Шерлок, клянусь тебе, если ты пытаешься меня разыграть, то это не верный…

Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркает, оборачивается к Джону и хватает его за плечи.

— Подумай об этом, Джон, _серьезно_ подумай. Тот эксперимент месяц назад. Испарения. Они были не просто зловонными и мерзкими, они были ядовитыми. Смертельно ядовитыми. Они убили нас. _Я_ убил нас, кажется, случайно. Кстати, мне очень жаль. Но мы, похоже, этого не заметили. Мы лишь очнулись с раскалывающимися от боли головами, ты дал болеутоляющее и велел выпить много воды, и мы уснули, а затем пробыли в квартире некоторое время, потому что чувствовали себя немного странно и не в духе. Мы ни с кем не общались, потому что нас никто не видит, и, конечно же, мы умерли, так зачем кому-то приходить и навещать нас? И…

— Мы общались с миссис Хадсон, — вставляет Джон, выглядя немного огорченным, как он обычно делает, когда пытается следовать за мыслями Шерлока, проносящимися на световой скорости.

— Что?

— Миссис Хадсон. Она приходила, принесла нам еду и сходила в магазин. Она видела нас. И она разговаривала с нами. Испекла нам этот чудесный торт примерно через неделю после... инцидента.

Шерлок обдумывает это.

— Да, так и было. Торт [«Красный бархат»](https://ibb.co/q0FTCtj)7.

НЯМ-НЯМ, пишет их посетитель.

Шерлок тихо смеется над этим замечанием. Он чувствует легкость и головокружение, но в хорошем смысле. Это так волнующе. Это почти так же хорошо, как быть поцелованным Джоном. Возможности... О, они изумительны, как для борьбы с преступностью, так и для раскрытия преступлений. Конечно, им придется поработать над тем, чтобы научится общаться с тем, что их окружает — с миром живых, конечно. Ему интересно, действительно ли Лестрейд получал его сообщения и электронные письма с просьбой о делах. Могут ли живые люди получать сообщения и электронные письма от привидений? Он должен это выяснить. А что касается миссис Хадсон, то существуют два варианта. Кроме того, она может легко общаться с привидениями, на что Шерлок бы не рассчитывал. Возможно, ей помогает употребление трав. Или...

МИССИС ХА УМЕРЛА В 2008 ГОДУ ВО ФЛОРИДЕ, появляется на столе.

— Что? — тихо вздыхает Джон.

Шерлок снова смеется. _Ну, конечно. Конечно, она умерла. Вот почему ее мужа приговорили к смертной казни. Преднамеренное убийство. Но каким-то образом она скрыла тот факт, что он убил и ее тоже. Она заставила меня помочь ей, а я не заметил, что она была привидением._ Он тихо смеется, качая головой. Ему определенно нужно поговорить с их квартирной хозяйкой.

Повернувшись к столу, он спрашивает:

— Ты провела кое-какие исследования касательно этого места, не так ли? — уточняет Шерлок у их... кем бы она ни была. Квартиранта. — Вот почему ты знаешь о нас и о миссис Хадсон.

_Бам._

— А ты ожидала, что тут будут... привидения?

_Бам. Бам._

— Ну, а мы не ожидали, что будем мертвы. И тот факт, что миссис Ха все это время похоже была привидением, даже когда мы переехали сюда, должен признать, немного удивляет. Интересно, как ей удалось стать видимой и общаться с нами, когда мы были еще живы? Может быть, это приходит с опытом или практикой. Может быть, можно... не знаю... сконцентрироваться или помедитировать, чтобы сделать себя более материальным, так же, как я иногда вижу тебя, если смотрю прямо на тебя, как в тех книгах, — [_«Волшебный глаз»_](https://ibb.co/n0WdQWC) 8 в 1990-х, — он бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона, который смотрит на свои руки, а затем проводит ими по волосам и лицу, как будто проверяя, настоящие ли они.

— Я чувствую себя так же, как и при жизни, — бормочет он с удивлением в голосе.

— Я тоже, Джон. Разве это не блестяще?

Джон фыркает, глядя на Шерлока и закатывает глаза. Шерлок не может понять, злится ли он, боится, или просто слегка раздражен тем, что подвергся еще одному эксперименту без согласия, причем с более серьезными последствиями, чем подсыпанное в чай снотворное, вырубившее его на целый день. Но он не выглядит таким уж расстроенным. Джон — врач и солдат. Он знаком со смертью. Вероятно, он никогда не ожидал, что станет привидением, но теперь, когда первоначальный шок прошел, он, кажется, принимает это состояние с той же мужественной стойкостью, которая всегда проявляет перед лицом невзгод — или какого-то нового плана, разработанного Шерлоком (или, цитируя Джона, «безрассудного плана, состряпанного в этом блестящем мозгу»). В основном, Джон воспринимает все это спокойно. Он жалуется, да, и называет Шерлока идиотом, или мерзавцем, или придурком, или ненормальным, но обычно это сопровождается раздраженным вздохом или покачиванием головой, и почти всегда ласковой улыбкой.

— Ну, я бы выбрал другой термин, но да, могло бы быть и хуже. По крайней мере, мы целы и функционируем. Господи, тот парень с колотой раной, которого я лечил... теперь это имеет смысл. Он был уже мертв, поэтому я видел его, а он меня. У миссис Мерриуэзе был рак в последней стадии. Должно быть, она тоже умерла, а потом пришла на обычную встречу, потому что ничего не заметила. И старик, мистер Кливер... ему было 93 года. Думаю, что он умер во сне и пришел на свой еженедельный осмотр (но в основном поболтать), как и всегда. И новая секретарша... наверное, тоже привидение.

Шерлок лучезарно улыбается ему.

— Да, вот видишь. Мало что изменилось. Раньше ты лечил живых, теперь будешь лечить мертвых. То же самое касается и меня. Те люди, для которых я раскрывал дела в последние несколько недель, должно быть, тоже были привидениями. Возможно, именно поэтому и не было убийств. Не уверен, сможем ли мы умереть вновь или каким-то образом перестать быть привидениями. О, Джон, это так увлекательно. Совершенно новая область исследований и научных изысканий. Я не думаю, что мне снова станет скучно в скором времени, пока мы не исследуем это новое состояние существования.

Джон улыбается ему, качая головой. Его глаза сияют. Он выглядит счастливым. Шерлок уверен, что ему простили те незначительные ошибки в расчетах, что вызвали у них изменение обстоятельств.

— Ну, — острит Джон, придвигаясь ближе к Шерлоку и шевеля бровями, — я надеюсь, что будут и другие исследования. — Он встает на цыпочки, оставляя на щеке Шерлока поцелуй.

Шерлок чувствует, как вспыхивает лицо. Он заинтригован тем, что даже будучи привидением, он может чувствовать, как течет кровь по его венам.

— Да, — сглатывая, хрипло отвечает он. — Это... приемлемо. Хорошо. Мы можем... мы можем это сделать.

Джон ухмыляется, проводя ладонью вниз по его руке, вызывая мурашки.

— Боже, тебя так легко смутить. Будет так увлекательно, познакомить тебя... со всем этим.

— Заткнись, — шикает Шерлок, смущенный своей реакцией, вызванной отсутствием опыта. Джон подмигивает, игриво хлопая его по плечу.

— Ты задаешь темп, Шерлок, — обещает он. — Мы не будем делать ничего, чего ты не захочешь. — Шерлок расслабляется. Они смотрят друг на друга, улыбаются и одновременно тянуться друг к другу. Поцелуй начинается как нежное соприкосновение губ, но превращается в нечто более глубокое и страстное, чем можно было ожидать. Языки соприкасаются, — и разве это не потрясающе хорошо? Руки начинают блуждать по телам друг друга. Кто-то стонет. Шерлок подозревает, что это был он.

_Бам. Бам. Бам._

Они отпускают друг друга, слегка запыхавшись.

СНИМИТЕ НОМЕР ;) говорит надпись на столе.

— Извини, увлекся, — хихикает Джон, довольно мило краснея.

Он смотрит в сторону их квартиранта.

— Эм... возможно, нам стоит поговорить об этом, — он проводит рукой, охватывая этим жестом квартиру, но затем, похоже, вспоминает, что собеседник не видит его. — Я имею в виду квартиру. Наши жилищные условия. Потому что, хотя мы... уже не совсем живы в традиционном смысле, это все еще наш дом, и мы хотели бы остаться. Миссис Хадсон, по-видимому, жила... существовала... на нижнем этаже уже больше десяти лет. Кстати, как тебя зовут?

МАРЛА СТЮАРТ

— Привет, Марла, — улыбается Джон. — Эм… кстати, приношу свои извинения за веревочные ловушки. Надеюсь, ты не слишком сильно поранилась осколками.

ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ПОРЕЗ. ВСЕ НОРМАЛЬНО.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Так... а кто ты? Что ты занимаешься? Думаю, если бы Шерлок мог бы тебя видеть, он бы уже сам все вычислил. Но сейчас тебе придется описать себя. В интернете есть наши фотографии. Мой блог все еще должен работать, а Шерлок часто появлялся в газетах, — Джон колеблется и хмурится. — Может быть, была даже статья о наших смертях.

_Бам._

— О, интересно. Хотел бы прочитать ее как-нибудь.

Стул Марлы снова двигается. Шаги раздаются в гостиной. Немного пошуршав, они возвращаются. Марла вновь садится. Шерлок думает, что теперь он хорошо представляет себе ее силуэт, судя по тому, что он ее почти видит, и по тому, как она двигается. Она довольно высокая и крепко сложена. Ему интересно, почему они слышат звуки, которые она издает, но не ее голос. Это потому, что она не пыталась?

— Марла, ты пыталась поговорить с нами? Мы слышим, как ты стучишь и звуки некоторых твоих движений. Можешь что-нибудь сказать?

Вслушиваясь, ему кажется, что он слышит шепот, похожий на свист ветра над песком.

— Повтори еще раз, пожалуйста, — на этот раз, вместо того чтобы напрячь слух, пытаясь уловить звук, он пытается не слушать. И слышит тихие слова.

_— Привет, Шерлок._

— Привет, Марла, — улыбается он. — Мне трудно тебя слышать, но я думаю, что у нас получится, если немного потренируемся. Ты нас хорошо слышишь?

 _— Очень тихо,_ — шепчет она. _— Становится лучше, когда я стараюсь не слушать._

— Тоже самое. Отлично. Во всяком случае, лучше, чем стучать. Ты только что принесла свой мобильный, да?

_— Да. Пришлю тебе свою фотографию, если номер на сайте еще не заблокирован._

Слышится звук постукивания по экрану, затем звук отправленного сообщения, как будто что-то смахнули. Шерлок ждет, затаив дыхание. Его собственный телефон лежит в кармане халата. И молчит. _Что ж, стоило попробовать, думает он, стараясь не слишком разочаровываться._

 _Пинг._ Он подпрыгивает, хватаясь за телефон. Вот оно, текстовое сообщение. Оно из тех, где все цифры перевернуты, как будто отзеркалены. Дрожащими от волнения руками он открывает письмо. Оно содержит картинку. Сначала он думает, что использовали странный фильтр, пока не понимает, что цвета перевернуты. Он быстро скачивает ее и переворачивает цвета.

Марла Стюарт — чернокожая женщина с седыми волосами, лет сорока-пятидесяти. У нее вытянутое, умное лицо и, похоже, она любит ярко-красную помаду. На фотографии, которую она прислала, видно, что она ходила в поход. На заднем плане — изрезанная береговая линия и проблески штормового моря. На ее заплетенных в косички волосах бейсболка с персонажем аниме. Шерлок делает вывод, что ей нравится бывать на открытом воздухе (хорошее походное снаряжение), она довольно подтянута и не трусиха. Она предпочитает смесь из практичной одежды и причудливых, занудных предметов, таких как кепка. Что касается ее профессии, то ее рост и телосложение предполагают что-то, связанное с физическим трудом. Он увеличивает изображение, чтобы рассмотреть ее руки, держащие пару походных палок. _Коротко стриженные ногти, следы мелких порезов и ссадин, грубая кожа. Работает руками с тяжелыми материалами. Садовница?_ Вспомнив о новых книгах на полках, он кивает.

— Ты — садовница, — заявляет он.

 _— Верно,_ — отвечает Марла. — _Аптекарский сад Челси_ 9 _. Хорошая дедукция._

Шерлок улыбается. Ему нравится то место. У них там отличная коллекция ядовитых растений. Придвинув стул и жестом предложив Джону сделать то же самое, он садится напротив Марлы Стюарт.

— Что ж, давай обсудим как мы... будем делить квартиру.

**– <o>–**

Марла оказалась очень разумной женщиной с мрачным чувством юмора и не возражающей против того, чтобы жить в одном доме с привидениями. Они соглашаются, что для всех было бы проще всего, если бы она переехала в 221С, как только она будет полностью отремонтирована, с возможностью использовать комнату Джона, как дополнительную, если ее племянницы или племянник из Суонси останутся с ночевкой. Джон переедет в спальню Шерлока. Пока 221C не будет готова, они будут делить удобства 221Б с Марлой, спящей в комнате Джона. Она обещает вернуть вещи, большинство из которых находятся в доме друга, управляющего благотворительной организацией для бездомных, еще ничего не было роздано. Джон счастлив подарить часть своей одежды. Однако он улыбается, когда Шерлок настаивает на возвращении Аранского свитера. Череп Билли был найден в мешке и возвращен на свое место на каминной полке.

Чем дольше они разговаривают, тем легче им становится понимать друг друга, и тем яснее становятся ее очертания. Она все еще в основном невидима, но после часа дружеской беседы Шерлок может видеть ее движения, особенно если она, жестикулируя, держит в руках предметы, например, ложку. Они расходятся, когда колокола на церкви Девы Марии бьют пять утра. Марла поднимается наверх. Джон и Шерлок удаляются в свою спальню.

Некоторое время они лежат без сна, соприкасаясь плечами. В какой-то момент рука Джона вползает в руку Шерлока, а затем тот поворачивается на бок и прижимается к Джону, который его обнимает и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в волосы.

— Значит, мертвы, да? Немного неожиданно, тебе не кажется?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. Джон теплый и замечательно пахнет. Его сердце бьется медленно и ровно, и разве это не удивительно, что у привидений тоже есть сердцебиение?

— Ну, в какой-то момент все умирают. А с той жизнью, которую мы ведем, — когда-то вели — я удивлен, что это не случилось раньше.

— Верно. Но ведь не все становятся привидениями, да? Ты действительно думаешь, это случилось потому, что мы не заметили? Просто ускользнул и... пересекли границу?

— Вполне возможно. Я уверен, что существуют правила, законы природы, — или не-природы — которые диктуют, как работает такое состояние существования. Почему одно видно, а другое — нет; почему мы можем видеть некоторые предметы, которые трогают живые, но не, например, одежду, которую они носят. Надеюсь, миссис Хадсон сможет рассказать нам больше, когда вернется. В конце концов, она, похоже, неплохо разбирается в этом привиденческом деле, одурачив даже меня.

— Ага, одурачила тебя и твоего брата, — тихо смеется Джон. — Или ты думаешь, что он знал?

— Не знаю. Может быть, на днях я нанесу ему визит и немного попреследую его.

— О боже, Шерлок Холмс, теперь, когда ты стал привидением, ты представляешь еще большую угрозу, чем при жизни, — радостно хихикает Джон.

— Проблемы? — ухмыляется Шерлок.

— Никаких, мистер Привидение-Консультирующий-Детектив.

— Спасибо, доктор Привидение-Блоггер.

Некоторое время они лежат в уютной тишине.

— На случай, если ты все еще злишься из-за отравления, — начинает Шерлок, — мне очень жаль. Я не знал, что порошок будет выделять токсичные пары при сжигании. Так что, пожалуйста, прости меня за то, что я убил тебя.

Джон глубоко вздыхает и сжимает его плечо.

— Я прощаю тебя. И я не сержусь. Знаешь, я рад, что это зацепило нас обоих одновременно. Я бы не смог оплакать тебя вновь. Один раз — это все, что я могу вынести. Возможно, именно поэтому мы здесь, как привидения. Я не очень религиозен, но я молился тому, кто мог бы услышать, чтобы сохранил мне жизнь, и отправил тебя обратно после того, как ты прыгнул. И оба желания были исполнены. Так что, возможно, кто-то слушает. И кто знает, может, нам разрешили остаться, а не... двинуться дальше, потому что у нас тут есть кое-какие незаконченные дела. Помогать другим: я — как врач, а ты — со своими расследованиями. И то, что между нами, конечно. Это как бы говорит о том, что нам нужно было умереть и стать привидениями, чтобы наконец вытащить свои головы из задниц и признать, что мы любим друг друга.

— Да. Может, ты и прав. Кто-то хотел, чтобы мы разобрались с тем, что между нами. Будем надеяться, что нам разрешат остаться на некоторое время, раз уж мы только начали заниматься этим незаконченным делом. Чтобы разгадать загадку по имени Джон Ватсон, потребуется по меньшей мере еще одна жизнь.

— Или исследовать неизведанные территории Шерлока Холмса.

— Действительно, — мягко смеется Шерлок. — Кстати, это эвфемизм для обозначения сексуальных подвигов?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Вполне возможно. Хотя я не уверен, отсюда и мой вопрос. Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет опыта в такого рода вещах.

— Ну, а ты бы хотел, чтобы он был?

Шерлок закусывает губу и кивает.

— Я не против кое-каких исследований.

— Вот как?

— Да.

Джон счастливо смеется и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, отстраняясь, его глаза потемнели, а губы изогнулись в улыбке, обещающей чудесные вещи, — если с этого момента между нами все будет именно так, я убежден, что смерть была вторым лучшим событием, что могло случиться с нами.

Шерлок усмехается, проводя любопытной рукой по щеке и горлу Джона, наслаждаясь мгновенной реакцией, которую это вызывает.

— А что было самое лучшее? — урчит он.

Джон облизывает губы и наклоняется вперед.

— Позволь мне показать тебе.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> В оригинале употребляется слово ghost, что на русский можно перевести и как призрак и как привидение. Задумавшись над отличием призрака от привидения, переводчик, на просторах интернета, наткнулся на пояснение ниже. Именно поэтому в переводе употребляется слово «привидение»: 
> 
> Привидение — это образ именно человека, как правило, умершего. Классическое представление — это образ человека в белой простыне или другой белой одежде, разгуливающего по подземельям или заброшенным замкам. Привидения имеют более четкие контуры, эти существа активны и самостоятельны в принятии решений.
> 
> Призраком же может являться что угодно вымышленное; по определению Ожегова, это «образ кого-либо или чего-либо, представляющийся в воображении; видение; то, что мерещится». Получается, что призрак не имеет такого конкретного образа как привидение. Как следствие, призраки имеют менее плотную субстанцию, их контуры часто бывают размыты.
> 
> 1 — Кубомедуза (или морская оса лат. Cubozoa) — это редкий и опасный для человека вид медуз, которые относят к классу стрекающих, то есть, настоящих многоклеточных животных. Отличием представителей этого вида является наличие стрекательных клеток, с помощью которых они поражают свою добычу.  
> В группе кубомедуз встречается около двадцати типов, сходных по строению. Обитают кубомедузы, в основном, в теплых водах, тропических морях с умеренным уровнем соли. Их можно встретить почти в каждом море тропиков и субтропиков, а некоторые виды кубомедуз водятся в умеренных теплых морях. Полный ареал обитания кубомедуз определить очень сложно, так как у них прозрачное тело, и их порой сложно отыскать.  
> Форма тела кубомедузы сходна с формой либо бутылки, либо конуса.  
> Отличительной особенностью кубомедуз является прямоугольная в сечении форма колокола. Мускулы, распложенные в этом колоколе, сокращаются, и медуза может передвигаться. Из противоположного колоколу конца медуза выбрасывает сильные струи воды, которые создают для нее необходимое толкательное движение. Этой струей тело медузы способно управлять, меняя ее направленность и интенсивность.  
> Подробнее тут: http://australia-world.ru/zhivotnye-avstrali/cubozoa.html 
> 
> 2 — Свитер, связанный аранским стилем, для которого характерен узор из переплетения кос и скрещивания петель. Стиль родом из Ирландии, с острова Аран;
> 
> 3 — имеется ввиду — Hello Kitty (яп. ハローキティ харо: кити, от англ. «Привет, киска») — персонаж японской поп-культуры, изображается в виде антропоморфной белой кошечки породы японский бобтейл с красным бантом на голове. Полное имя Kitty White (яп. キティ・ホワイト Kiti Howaito)  
> Придумана компанией Sanrio (дизайнер Юко Симицу) в 1974 году и стала своеобразным мемом. Торговая марка Hello Kitty, зарегистрированная в 1976 году, используется в качестве бренда для многих продуктов, стала главным героем одноименного аниме сериала, появляется в ролях-камео в других мультфильмах. Игрушки Hello Kitty — популярные в Японии и во всем мире сувениры.
> 
> 4 — соответствует IV группе крови. Обладатели четвертой группы крови АВ(IV) относятся к категории универсальных реципиентов. Им можно переливать кровь любой группы.
> 
> Интересные факты  
> Японцы уверены, что на характер человека влияет группа крови. Японский ученый Масахито Наоми, на основании исследований вывел такую зависимость между группой крови и характером человека.  
> Первая группа крови — самураи. Эти люди обладают ярко выраженными лидерскими качествами. Они амбициозны, самоуверены, как правило, занимают высокие должности.  
> Вторая группа крови — крестьяне. Это перфекционисты. Такие люди консервативны во всем, они чтят традиции и не привыкли менять свои привычки и уклад жизни. Он достаточно сдержаны, упрямы, на все имеют свое мнение.  
> Третья группа крови — торговцы. Оптимистичные, страстные натуры. Могут быть эгоистичны, на первое место всегда ставят свои интересы, никогда не упустят своей выгоды.  
> Четвертая группа крови — ремесленники. Характер по группе крови этих людей характеризуется рациональным складом ума. Они настойчивы и могут быть злопамятны.
> 
> 5 — Merryweather — Фрея или Фригг (Богиня войны, любви и плодородия в Германо-скандинавской мифологии. Покровительница валькирий. Ее слезы превращались в золото или янтарь. В ее честь названа пятница — Freitag. Пример из «Спящей красавицы»: Merryweather still has her gift to give. Фрейя еще не наделила девочку своим даром.
> 
> Обычно я не даю перевод фамилий, встречающихся в тексте, но тут мне показалось очень символичным, что у Джона есть пациентка с такой говорящей фамилией
> 
> 6 — Ben & Jerry’s — марка мороженого, замороженного йогурта, шербета и продуктов на основе мороженого, производимая компанией Ben & Jerry’s Homemade Holdings, Inc. со штаб-квартирой в Саут-Берлингтоне. Главная фабрика находится в Уотербери, штат Вермонт.
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


End file.
